<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way I screamed on the scream night by celestialmoonstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773642">The way I screamed on the scream night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmoonstar/pseuds/celestialmoonstar'>celestialmoonstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And then they do some papapa, Ankle Cuffs, Barebacking, IQIYI Scream Night 2021, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo taking care of his tired boyfriend first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmoonstar/pseuds/celestialmoonstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Yibo sees Xiao Zhan in his outfit for the red carpet and his mind cooks up a perfect fantasy. And Wang Yibo will make that fantasy come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this happened when we waited for 6 hours for his performance. This is my first time writing any kind of smut so I'm not confident about this. But I still hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo switched his phone off, grunting as he rested his head in his hands. Going on Weibo when your boyfriend’s on the red carpet was not a good decision. Don’t get him wrong, he loved when his Baobao walked so gracefully on the red carpet, confidence radiating through his pores. Those designer clothes, jewels, and styled hair were just an enhancement. His Zhan-Ge could walk naked and still be beautiful. He didn’t need the clothes. But that was a privilege only Wang Yibo had. 7.8 million people in the world and only Wang Yibo had the lucky stars to see his Xiao Zhan naked, no one else, only him. </p><p>Scrolling through the closet account on his Twitter, he observed the brands he was wearing. He was decked in Saint Laurent and then, something very delicious caught his attention, and those ingredients cooked up a sexy recipe. </p><p>That Undershirt, that scarf, those heels. He needed them. The image that had ingrained itself deep in the crevices of his brain was difficult to get out. Xiao Zhan sprawled on the soft, white linen sheets wearing nothing but that black undershirt, shuddering when he bit his already hard nipples through the fabric. That polka dot scarf wrapped loosely around his neck becoming taut as Wang Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan up to kiss him and those heels displaying those perfectly slim ankles…..Wang Yibo clutched his hair, the horniness he had been trying to suppress hitting him in one hard blow. </p><p>He needed to buy those, no matter what the cost. </p><p>Being a man on an important mission, Wang Yibo grabbed his phone which had been forgotten on the sofa and quickly dialed the number of the only person who could help him. </p><p>The person picked up at the fourth ring “Wang Yibo! What is it? Xiao Zhan is no-”</p><p>“I need your help”</p><p>******</p><p>By the time Wang Yibo had finished preparing everything and got what he had wanted, he was very impatient and extremely hard. He slumped back on the sofa and opened his secret Twitter again, trying his best to not pay any attention to his erection. But things never went in his favor, do they?</p><p>The heavens had decided that Wang Yibo will be suffering today. </p><p>Xiao Zhan had a new outfit on. And he looked extra sexy in that too. </p><p>What was up with the stylists putting his chest on display like that? It was not healthy for his heart and judging from the reactions, it was the same for his fans. That chest was worth committing crimes for. Ask Wang Yibo, for he could give unlimited presentations and write a long thesis on why that chest was worth everything. He really had to have a talk with the stylist. No Xiao Zhan chest on display outfits should be made, it was lethal. </p><p>It already took a lot of convincing to let him get those previous pieces and now? He sighed deeply. Being a boyfriend of a man who looked good in everything and created a fantasy of Wang Yibo’s wildest dreams was a difficult job. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything, ever. Thankfully, nothing particular caught his attention, so he let himself scroll mindlessly, seeing Zhan-Ge’s fans losing their shit. He chuckled. His whole timeline was filed with fans simping on Xiao Zhan’s ankles. </p><p>He really agreed on that part. His ankles really stood out in this outfit. One more thing added to the To-Do list.</p><p>******</p><p>Well, in short, Wang Yibo was going to go crazy. Crazy due to how horny he was waiting for his boyfriend. It was already 1:32 AM in Bejing and no sign of Xiao Zhan. Would he be able to see his baobao today? Would he be able to even meet him before he had to take a flight back? He was panicking. It was already difficult for them to even be in the same city at the same time, let alone meeting another. And Wang Yibo was going to be miserable again. </p><p>And maybe the heavens granted him some mercy, the bell rang. Wang Yibo literally ran to the door and opened the door as fast as he could. And there he was, his sweetheart, the love of his life, the apple of his eyes. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkled with happiness as he walked in with his arms full of bags of clothes. Yibo quickly closed the door behind him, his hand grabbing the bags from him and keeping them near the door. “I missed you” He whispered, one hand coming to cup his cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the smooth skin.</p><p>Xiao Zhan gave Wang Yibo his lovely but tired smile and Wang Yibo wasted no time in embracing him in his arms. Xiao Zhan let out a content sigh and melted in his arms. “Tired?” He asked. Xiao Zhan nuzzled his head into his neck “Hm” </p><p>Wang Yibo kissed his temple softly “Let me take care of you baobao. You can Sleep” He said and picked Xiao Zhan, princess style. Carrying him to the bedroom was easy. He gently laid Xiao Zhan on the bed who was already half asleep. He carefully removed his socks, his jewelry, and other clothing items and changed them to more comfortable ones. He made a trip back to the door to bring out Xiao Zhan’s stuff inside. He got his skincare pouch out and got the makeup wipes. </p><p>“I will take your makeup off now” He warned, receiving a barely-there huff of approval. Wiping the foundation, he applied the night time skincare on. Finishing up, he kissed Xiao Zhan’s lips, did his own nighttime routine, and slid beside Xiao Zhan on the bed, who instantly gravitated to him and draped himself over him like a cute koala.  Wang Yibo was still hard, painfully hard but seeing his baby so tired, he didn’t dare to even think about his condition. His sexual fantasies can wait. </p><p>“Goodnight Baobao” He whispered and drifted into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan groggily opened his eyes, a sudden whimper stirring him up from his warm sleep. A strong hand wrapped itself around his waist, the other leaving soft touches on his inner thigh. </p><p>"Zhan-Ge" The way the smooth voice of his partner moaned his name was enough to take away any traces of sleep left in his body. A mouth soon attached itself to the crook of his neck, sucking strongly at the skin. Xiao Zhan yelped as a tongue darted out to follow the sucking and started licking teasingly.</p><p>Xiao Zhan squirmed in the tight grip and twisted to see the face of his lover. To his utter surprise, Wang Yibo's eyes were closed but his lips were still attacking the skin of his neck and his hands mapping every single inch of his lower body.</p><p>
  <em> Was Yibo, by any chance, having a wet dream? </em>
</p><p>The realization had Xiao Zhan's cock twitch in his trousers. He has had one wet dream about Wang Yibo fucking him in that sexy Tencent mullet look of his and he had woken up with hardness so intense that they had gone for three rounds that day. He had been so embarrassed when Wang Yibo had relentlessly teased him about it for weeks.</p><p>"My Zhan-Ge, thinking of me fucking him even in the dreamland"</p><p>And if it had been anything like this, Xiao Zhan was impressed as to how Wang Yibo had been able to control himself until Xiao Zhan had woken up on his own with his ass grinding right against his dick.</p><p>"<em> It's difficult to control me when I hear those sexy lewd sounds coming out of your mouth Ge. I just want to fuck that little mouth of yours" </em></p><p>Wang Yibo had told him when they had collapsed on the bed all spent and filthy. And now, Xiao Zhan couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth when Yibo's tongue licked his collarbone. He had to wake Yibo up. He was already hard and he needed Yibo in him. </p><p>"Yibo, baby wake up" Xiao Zhan whispered, his fingers poking his ribs.  But Wang Yibo was too deep into whatever he was dreaming about "Zhan-Ge" He whispered again, his voice sending another wave of arousal into Xiao Zhan's body.</p><p>So he did the only thing he knew would work, he cupped Wang Yibo's face and brought it in front of him. A whine came out of his mouth before Xiao Zhan firmly planted his lips over his. Wang Yibo instinctively reacted to the kiss, his tongue lazily licking his lower lip. His hand slid over his stomach as those eyes flutter open and said "Xiao Zhan" </p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled against his lips which earned him a light graze of teeth on his tongue. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty"</p><p>"It's 4 ge. Why are you awake?" </p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled “My boyfriend just did something to wake me up” Feeling bold, Xiao Zhan nibbled on the sensitive skin of Yibo’s ear lobe and whispered "Tell me why my baobei was moaning my name in his sleep"</p><p>He felt Yibo shudder "I was not having a wet dream"</p><p>Xiao Zhan chuckled as he roamed his hand down to the obvious tenting in Yibo’s trousers, cupping the hard member through the fabric "Well, your dick down there is telling me a completely different story my dear" Yibo grunted “Don’t start something you can’t finish” He hissed. </p><p>“What kind of boyfriend will I be if I let my baby suffer like that?” Xiao Zhan purred. “Take me Wang Yibo” The word fell from Xiao Zhan’s lips, unbidden. That was enough invitation for Yibo to start stroking his hips, moving down to his ass. </p><p>He shuddered and arched up against that touch as Yibo kneaded his ass, thumbs so gentle as they kneaded his ass and inner thigh. He tossed his head a bit, to rest his head on a pillow. He had asked for it but that didn’t mean he was going to survive this. </p><p>“You looked so sexy today ge” Yibo whispered against the skin of his chest “This chest you had on display, never fails to make me go crazy” </p><p>Xiao Zhan shuddered beneath him. But then Yibo’s words suddenly jolted a weird conversation with his manager. It was not difficult to make the connection now. “Yibo” He panted. Yibo hummed in answer.</p><p>"Why did my manager send me off with those clothes?" He felt Wang Yibo was still against him. "Why do you think I had something to do with that?" He asked slowly, his voice failing to hide the obvious truth in them. </p><p>"And you are telling me that you didn't?" Yibo raised his head, his face turned down like a guilty puppy being scolded for taking an extra treat. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but laugh. His Yibo was just too cute. "Yibo! Were you thinking about it the whole time?" A small nod was all he was given before Yibo hid in the crook of his neck. "But that's not even a full outfit!"</p><p>"That's the whole point. I wanted to see you only wearing them" Yibo said, his voice muffled against the skin. </p><p>"You! How can you even think about that?" He yelped when a smack landed on his ass "Never kink shame someone ge" Yibo rasped out.</p><p>"I'm not kink-shaming yo-oh my god Yibo don't accuse me-oh damn!" Xiao Zhan mewled as a finger teased his puckered hole </p><p>"Then indulge me, my dearest gege"</p><p>Unable to take the assault and teasing anymore, Xiao Zhan nodded "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>A devious smile coiled on Yibo’s face "I will dress you up myself. Just let me bring the stuff here" And with that, he had gotten up from the bed and jogged to the door. </p><p>He came back with the bag and carefully took every item out of it. And then, picked Xiao Zhan up from the center, depositing him on the edge of the bed in a sitting position. The dress-up took a bit longer than it should have because Yibo had put the scarf around Xiao Zhan’s neck first and then tugged on the fabric, crushing his lips with his. “You are delicious,” Yibo said breathlessly, his tongue mapping the edges of his mouth, teeth biting his tongue. He only parted to put the undershirt on him. Satisfied with his work, he took one step back. </p><p>Wang Yibo admired his work from head to toe, eyes ravishing Xiao Zhan's body with his eyes. Wang Yibo crawled towards him slowly and steadily with a gaze so intense Xiao Zhan had to back away until his back reached the headboard behind him. “Don’t hide from me ZhanZhan” Yibo smirked as they continued the game.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was pulled by his ankles down to the center of the bed and Wang Yibo’s form shadowed over him. Xiao Zhan muffled a moan against the pillow as Wang Yibo grounded his hips against his, their cocks pressed against each other. </p><p>"Fuck you are hotter than what I imagined you would" He breathed over his chest, nibbling the pink nipples that stuck through the fabric of the black undershirt, already rosy. The fabric glistened with saliva, the nipple hiding behind it red and hard from the assault. </p><p>"The way you never fail to surprise me, Xiao Zhan" Wang Yibo descended on him like a predator hungry to ravish his prey.</p><p>Xiao Zhan could only arch his body up, offering his ass to the predator. Yibo latched his tongue around the pale skin of his butt cheeks to his crease and finally on the hole that was demanding his attention. The tongue entered him, his walls clenching around it. </p><p>Wang Yibo’s hands trailed tenderly over his chest until a finger reached the tip of his red cock and toyed with it. Xiao Zhan jolted as an unexpected thickness entered his hole. He raised his head to see Yibo’s cock ready at his entrance, rubbing against the skin.</p><p>“Are you ready baby?” Yibo said, his voice hoarse and hungry. The other could only nod before a tug on his neck brought him to hungry lips. A hand on the back of his neck pinched his skin while the other removed the fabric around his neck. </p><p>“Yibo- what are yo-” He was shushed when his hole filled with Yibo’s cock his body curving in pleasure. </p><p>Yibo brought Xiao Zhan’s legs to his chest and retrieved the black fabric from his side. His hands gracefully tied his ankles with the Saint Laurent scarf he had purchased just for this purpose and pushed his bound ankles towards his face, licking the skin before biting the bone there, all the time thrusting hard and deep into him. “Ahh Yibo, you beast” Xiao Zhan panted as one particular thrust reached the sensitive bulge inside.</p><p>Yibo shifted Xiao Zhan’s bound legs on his shoulder, wearing them like a necklace, his cock hitting his prostate again and again. Xiao Zhan could only squirm on the bed helplessly. When he tried to reach for his cock, a hand quickly slapped him away before wrapping around his wrists, rendering him still. </p><p>“Now that is something I will personally take care of Ge. Don’t worry”  Xiao Zhan cried out, as a deep thrust hits strongly, the pleasure blinding him. </p><p>“You are so tight for me. Fuck. So wet Xiao Zhan” Yibo quickened his pace, hips snapping into Xiao Zhan hard. His free hand rested two pillows under his back before darting out to his forgotten cock. He thumbed the head of his cock and began stroking him in fast. </p><p>“Shit, I’m close Yibo- ah” Xiao Zhan moaned and Yibo quickened his pace on his cock, fucking him faster and deeper. “So hot” Xiao Zhan squirmed as a stream of cum spilled through his cock followed by a warmth entering his insides and Yibo’s body draped over his, the fabric of the black undershirt the only barrier between them. </p><p>Yibo still a little breathless untied the knot on Xiao Zhan’s ankles and pulled his legs back slowly, peppering them with soft kisses. “I love you, Zhan-ge” Xiao Zhan smiled and whispered, suddenly tired again “I love you Yibo” He barely saw Yibo giving him his brightest smile before sleep once again claimed him. </p><p>******</p><p>An alarm woke him up again. Seeing the time, he shook Yibo who was draped over his chest  "Yibo, wake up. You will be late for your flight Yibo. It's 7:30 already"</p><p>Sleepy eyes blinked at him and a gentle kiss was placed on his chest. "I rescheduled my flight" Wang Yibo smirked and started slowly trailing kisses down Xiao Zhan’s chest down to his nipple and bit the rosy pebble again. “Yibo how-” Xiao Zhan began but when he felt a hardness poking his own soft cock. He gaped like a fish. Wang Yibo just chuckled, peppering his face with small fluttering kisses before moving down again "Until then, we can go for another round" </p><p>“Yibo! You are an insatiable beast! Wai-Mhm Oh yes right there"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, I fell asleep in the middle of writing this and then woke up late. Anyways, here it is! I hope everyone enjoyed this. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy">My Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>